


【宇龙】一天

by GarfieldHatesCoffee



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarfieldHatesCoffee/pseuds/GarfieldHatesCoffee
Summary: *依然是超现实操作（。）*第一人称全文8000+，祝食用愉快~*请勿上升真人





	【宇龙】一天

**Author's Note:**

> *依然是超现实操作（。）  
*第一人称全文8000+，祝食用愉快~  
*请勿上升真人

0

我不知道我到底睡了多久，毕竟我本应该就这么一直睡下去永远不醒来。

1

周围还是熟悉无比的病房，蓝色窗帘，白色被褥，灰色仪器，以及暗红色的伤痕——不应当，怎么就被她们救下来了呢？

没人来看我，大约是被医生勒令给我一个清净的休息氛围，避免人多嘈杂让我再次想不开拿自己开刀，或者他们被叫去签了什么协议，就像两年前他们和医院秘密签订的协议一样，研究从未出现的特异疾病——把我当做世界首例。

和正常人相比，我的精神凝集出现异常，还从来没发生过精神抽离的现象，正因如此二十多年来我的精神活跃域一直为零。

别人的精神能随时随地不定声色的凝集到想去的地方想到的时间，就算他们本人并不知情而抽离出的精神也不知道自己只是虚空，也能在活跃的精神域中给本体无尽的动力从而保持潜意识的积极乐观，而我就只能在精神域的空白中享受消极和痛苦。

两年前的那次检查本应让父母感到焦虑，但我清晰的记得他们脸上难以掩盖的激动和兴奋——就好像看见一个绝佳的试验品一样。尽管我认为这种情况对于我来说没有什么影响，但身为医学工作者的父母却坚信，研究我就能研究出人类精神凝集的根本原因。

所以我才会在这里，医院的顶楼，单人病房，有人定时来观测情况，封闭，无聊，和监狱没什么区别。

所以我才会选择去死，用水果刀，切断手腕上的监测点，再切断整个动脉。

谁知道会被她们发现，原本可以去见存在于我记忆中的奶奶，现在不还是只有我一人。

又或许我根本已经成功了，这里不是病房，是天堂。

想到这我下意识看了一眼手机：2019年3月30日，我还活着，我只昏迷了两天，这里还是牢房。

2

短期内我没有再死一次的精力和想法，于是转而开始观察这个我待了两年时间的病房。

桌子上的水已经凉透了，窗户关得很严，空气中还有不常见的潮味，让我觉得有些不自在。消毒水的味道很浓，她们可能刚刚喷了药，短时间内大约不会有人来。

手机是四年前的老式机子，自从我来这里之后就不再怎么使用，现在倒成了唯一能陪伴我的东西，除了伤疤，大约只有它有些温度。医生担心影响实验结果因此房间里没有网络，我躺在床上翻动手机的历史记录里只有挂在通话记录顶端那个来自上海的号码——是奶奶去世前一周和我通的最后一段电话。

当时我刚进病房，大约也是三月份出头的样子，爸爸拿着我的手机冲我挥挥，笑着说奶奶打电话给你了。我接了电话，听到了她的声音，挂了电话，没过几天就听到了她的死讯——他们一身黑色的从外面进来，说参加了奶奶的葬礼，而我不知道。

可能是这个号码的原因，我突然萌生了想去她住的地方看看的想法。

我这么想了，也就这么做了——既然没有和这个世界立即决断，多看看也是好的。

路上没有遇见认识的人阻拦，我没费什么功夫就坐上了去上海的车。

车上几乎没有空位，过道里的地方都很挤，我没什么行李，单手抓着扶杆全凭周围人控制身体。好不容易腾出手来才查询到了奶奶住的地方，那里当时是一片老式院子，进了大门一个大院子里好几户人家的那种，只不过奶奶一个人住，周围也没什么邻居，恐怕只有一间房子是真正用的。奶奶去世后房子就被父母存留为空房，好像租出去过一段时间，不过之后就不再住人了。

路途应该不算遥远，车座上的人来来回回上上下下，窗外的景致前前后后一直变化，楼房由低变高再变低，天气从阴变晴再转阴，司机走走又停停，我到了。

下了车我才想起手机的地图都是两年前的老旧版本，不过想来应该不会差太多，顶多只是多走几条路的事情，大不了可以问过路的行人。公交车站下的路还很旧，不像是城市繁华地带的样子，隔了一条街有几座西式建筑，楼房不高，但外观装饰很华丽，还有藤蔓从顶端落下来，绿色覆盖了整栋外墙，唯独把窗口漏了出来，让人不自觉的想向更深的地方看过去。

从左手边的路口拐进去就到了奶奶院子前的巷子，的确没什么人，巷口的小卖部都还是几方地的大小，昏暗的白灯下是正趴在玻璃罩上晚休的店老板，丝毫不担心敞着店门会招来小偷。

没有看到预想中布满灰尘和蜘蛛网的大门，我有些怀疑是不是走错了地方。暗红色的木质门很明显是保养过的样子，门没有锁，只是虚掩着，向里看还能看到若有如无的灯光。

我敲了敲门，希望里面的人能给我一个回应，不过还得感谢他们，否则我大约只能翻墙进家门了。

小门在水泥地上摩擦的声音隔着大门传进我耳朵，紧接着是两个不同的脚步声，我静下心听了听，好像是两个男人。

就算在医院待了两年，我也还是有一些自我保护意识，心中的紧张之感瞬间席卷了我脑中的期待，却还是没能在大门被打开时转身离开。

那是两个让人看一眼都觉得亲切的面孔，一个毛茸茸的刘海很乖顺的贴在额头，身上却穿着很拉风的皮夹克，嘴上的一圈小胡子恰到好处的展示了有些狂野的气质，另一个的风格完全不同，一身浅灰色的西装三件套一件不落的穿在身上，很白净，戴了一副眼镜框架，有些警惕的看着我。

“请问，你是？”

那个小胡子男人率先开口，声音有些哑，不过还算好听。

“你们好，我是这家房主的孙女，她过世了，你们是这里的租客吗？”

一直没有开口的眼镜男揪了一下身旁人的袖口，见人没反应又加大幅度撞了撞，那个小胡子才有些无奈的笑笑，扭头看了一眼那人，伸手拍了拍他后背。

“是，我们这不是刚搬进来嘛，住几个月就走。”

原来是来旅游。我忍不住想仔细观察一下眼前的两个人，毕竟这幅打扮怎么看都不像是来闲逛，像是不知道什么年代的人的打扮，和周围的环境适配度却异常很高，倒显得我像是个穿越的人。

“那…你是来？收房租？”

“不是，我是想来体验一下我奶奶住的环境，她去世前我一直没能见到她，现在有机会了想感受一下。”

我从门槛跨进去，有些好奇的打量着这座我从来没见过的建筑，房檐下还放着他们的行李，大包小包堆在地上。看来在他们之前还有人在这里住过，否则不会这么干净——窗台上连灰都没有。

两个人锁上大门跟了上来，和我一起在整个大院里四处参观。

“所以你什么都没带就出来了？”

“嗯，我也没什么东西。”

进门右手边的房子是主间，比周围的规格都要大一些，门上挂着钥匙，轻松一拧就能打开。里面的被褥一应俱全，灯也还好着，尽管有些昏暗，但不影响活动。墙上的日历还是3月23日，很明显自奶奶去世后的租客就再也没换过这个日历。

“小姑娘，你是跟家里人吵架了？”

可能是看我神情过于严肃，那个戴眼镜的人终于开了口，语气很温柔，但带着说服力很强的态度。

“没有，就是想来看看。”

“还骗人呢，一看就是和家里人有矛盾了跑出来了，打算跑多少天啊，就不怕家里人着急？”

那个小胡子翘着二郎腿往床边一坐，晃动着食指眯着眼对我说，“有什么事情是沟通解决不了的你说是不是？多交流交流，说不定你就能理解他们了。”

“是，你在外面乱跑他们肯定很急。”

他们当然会急，世界首例的研究对象跑了，能不急吗？不过如果现在告诉他们我是自杀未遂跑出来的，恐怕下一秒我就在回医院的路上了。

“嗯，待几天就回去。”我说。

3

时间不算很早，但三个刚认识的人都没有睡意。我眼睁睁看着两个人洗完澡后就变成了和初见时完全不同的气质，休闲的衣服也很现代，和我的没什么区别。

“我是白宇，这是我龙哥，朱一龙，小演员，在附近拍戏。”那个小胡子看我有些惊讶，气定神闲的给我解释道，指了指房间里换下来的那些衣服，“刚你看到的是我俩的戏服，没来得及换你就敲门了。”

这里的位置不算很繁华，至少背街的地方没有吵闹声，我们从房间拿了躺椅摆在院子里，抬头去看星星。

“剧组经费不够，演员自己个来凑。”那人在我对面有一搭没一搭的晃腿，被朱一龙默默制止了。“所以我就和我龙哥找了个地方租下来啦，刚好就碰见你，巧了吗这不是？”

“嗯，确实。”他身边的人附和道。

初春时节的上海温度已经回暖，即便是晚上也还是吹着有些湿热的风，很久没有呼吸过不带消毒水气味的新鲜空气，我开始有些昏昏欲睡。白宇一看就是比较活跃的角色，一句话下来动了身边人无数次，朱一龙也不恼，只是把手掌虚虚地挡在他打来拳头的地方作以不顽固的抵抗，象征性的回应着身边皮孩子的进攻。

我不知道他们大概有多少岁，也不知道他们到底在演艺圈摸爬滚打了多少年，我之前没见过他们的戏，也没听说过他们这个人。看外貌不像是刚出道的小年轻，光是凭直觉都能感到他们的稳重和认真负责的态度。可偏偏从他们眼中看到的不是疲惫和圆滑，而是那种让人难以忽略的赤子之心——和我刚好相反的对未来的期待和活力。

“我今年刚大学毕业，你们可以叫我小薇。”我没睁眼睛，作闭目养神状，“或者薇薇安也行，我英语老师给我起的。”

我自觉没说谎，如果不是这两年在医院耽误，现在正是三月，大四学生忙着各奔东西的时间。

“小巍？那现在不就有两个小巍了？”

小胡子的声音冷不丁响起，把我从自我辩解中剥离出来。

“他演得角色就叫小巍，哎行行行叫沈巍，我叫他小巍行了吧，你真的是。”

也许是和一个小姑娘重了名字，朱一龙有些不自在，坐直了身子就要打，被见好就收的白宇躲了过去，有些不甘心的做了个发狠的表情，耳朵都有些红，却不想那人又一秒变脸，冲他做了一个孙悟空的动作还大吼一声，“我叫你一声小巍！你敢答应吗？”

这样的把戏我上初中时见的多了去，小时候想引起父母注意时自己也没少用过，总之就是使出浑身解数吸引别人的注意，越极端越好，这样成功几率更高。

可和我家里人不一样，朱一龙明显对这种行为很受用，笑着把他反绕在头顶的手拉下来，奶声奶气的说了声“你走开”。

两个人笑做了一团，我也不好插话，一来我和他们不熟，二来我没什么能说的——两年时间足够淘汰一个不混社会的人，我没有合适的话题与他们说。

躺椅很舒服，至少比病床要舒服，木质表面的漆没有掉，月光下还能反着淡淡的光，摸上去滑滑的，有点像漆器的表面，只是没那么贵重就是了。正对面是家里的后房，今天还没人进去过，门上挂着一把巨大的铜锁子，把门帘挂起一角，露出里面同样是红色的木门来，门的上方是雕花窗户，里头覆着一层窗户纸，把内外彻底隔绝起来。

我不会想进去的。

“你要是这么说，那眼前这个不就是你当时追的那个微微吗？”

白宇显然没想到朱一龙会反将一军，而我也没明白是什么情况，倒是受害者率先反应过来，晃着一口白牙冲我笑笑：

“就那个，贝微微，我演得曹光，是不是完全看不出来？”

那个电视剧我自然是有所耳闻的，剧播出的时候我上大二，每天都能听到路上有各种各样的人在讨论这部剧——男主很帅，男主冰山脸，甜甜甜，有点腻……而才子曹光，则更多是因为他一言难尽的小卷毛和眼镜框，以及剧中招人讨厌的人设为人们所熟知。

眼前这个和曹光半点关系都没有的人让我第一次真切了解到了演员形象的可塑性，也忍不住笑出声来，怎么看这都不像是那个让人恨得牙痒痒的傲娇毒舌男。

“真的完全看不出来。”我点头。

“我之前看你的作品时完全没想过你会用现在这个形象演赵云澜，真的，不骗你。”

朱一龙手指缠着身边人微卷的刘海，一圈一圈打着转，像是在把玩着什么，目不转睛，“现在终于要演自己电视剧里的男主了，是不是特别高兴？”

“你可别说了，咱之前也演过好吗？”

白宇从椅子上坐起来，把那只肉嘟嘟的手从头上拔下来，“你也演过我也演过，谁也别说谁。”

“那不是都没演好吗？”

“废话，演好了咱现在能在这儿？”

他把身边人的手一下一下拍在自己的手心上，有节奏的发出声响，朱一龙也只是抿着嘴低头看他的动作，一言不发。

“你们都干这行多少年了啊？”

突然的发问也许不太合乎时机，甚至有些唐突，空气安静了几秒，我正考虑要不要解释一下，就看到白宇扳着手指数了数。

“我龙哥坚持的好，09年演得第一部，已经八年多一点快九年了。”白宇拎起那只手放在眼前端详，望着秃秃的指甲直叹气，“我刚四年，还在努力中。”

听到这些数字我其实是有些震惊的——震惊于两人演了那么久的戏，或者说震惊于他们在没有火的情况下还能这样怀着希望去演戏。

我自认不是个有耐心的人，至少这两年不是。他们训练我的精神域，希望我能通过每天的训练催生出精神的向往。我总在想，除了医院我哪里都想去，除了现在我什么时间都可以，难道让我的精神抽离成几千几万分满世界跑吗？研究对象不配合，训练自然就不了了之，最长的实验也只是持续了一周半而已。

我做不到，那么我就不去做。这是我的想法。

“我们是不是特别没用，演了这么长时间都没火？”

“当然不是。”还没来得及回答就被朱一龙抢了先，“就算火了也要继续好好演啊，总不能火了就停滞不前吧。”

“我龙哥就是通透，那叫什么，有句诗来着？”

“英雄失去理想,蜕作庸人,可厌的夸耀着当年的功勋。”

白宇一拍大腿看了我一眼，一脸不愧是大学生的表情，举着大拇指说着对对对。

我心里想着，这是初中课文。不过是这个道理就是了，总是不能停滞不前的，未来还很远——不过我的未来大约还是在病房里。

4

演员的睡眠时间和工作时间的确不同寻常，昨晚的夜谈一直持续到凌晨，很庆幸的是他们说道的话题还都是我入院之前听过的东西，沟通交流并无障碍，反倒是我说的一些零零碎碎听来的流行用语把两人难住了——我笑他们说这是年龄的代沟。

早晨五点我就听到了外面的动静。从窗帘的缝隙看出去，院子里还是昏暗一片，只有过道的电灯还发着一点亮光，让我能勉强看到光影下正在洗漱的人。对面的灯没开，估摸着是刚起床，白宇在房门外的洗脸盆里打了水，探头进去轻声喊了一句哥哥起床。

早晨还是有些冷的，我光脚站在地上有些受不住，只想赶紧钻回被窝里，好好享受一下不在医院醒来的清晨，想来床上的朱一龙大约也是贪恋床铺温度的小懒猫，可能正顶着一头乱乱的头发和冷空气做最后的斗争。

那边的灯啪的一下亮了，灯泡通电时的声音在寂静的早晨显得格外清脆，白宇拿着毛巾一边擦脸一边往房子里走，走到门口呼噜了一下刚起床人的头。

“早啊小白。”

那人的声音不怎么清楚，诺诺的还带着睡意。白宇笑着回了一声“哥哥也早啊”，便把手里的牙膏递给还晕着的人，揽着肩膀带出了门。

两个人并排背对我站在对面的房檐下，只能从轻微的高低之差分辨哪个是哪个，两个高举着右胳膊的大男人在一起活像是我上学住宿时见过的小孩，成天对着镜子比谁刷出的泡沫更多谁的牙齿更白。

我很久没见过别人的生活了，这样的场景仅仅停留在我不知道是什么时候的记忆中。站了一会也不是很困，我索性搬来椅子轻手轻脚的爬上去，跪在上面安静的观察。

朱一龙不知道什么时候已经坐在了脸盆架旁，昂着头任由白宇捏着他的下巴，小心翼翼的给他刮胡子。他本人是一动也不敢动的，倒是操刀师傅随着手上的动作不自觉的跟着角度变换，生怕错过了哪个角落。

和一直在动的白宇不同，朱一龙一直维持着直视对方的姿势，眼皮自然的下垂得让目光从里面宣泄出来，不知道是融进了月色，还是照进了对面人的视野。

不得不说朱一龙的眼睛很有魅力，不是美女的杏核眼，也不是亚洲男性经典的单眼皮，相反是很深邃的那种，我的词汇大约是有些退化，非得用些文艺的话来说，就只能想到用小学学的那句桃花潭水深千尺来形容，或许不是很准确，但的确是我看到后的第一反应。

我不知道如果被这一双眼睛柔情注视着会是怎样的感受，至少我不知道白宇是不是正接受着我所说的柔情注视——如果是，他的手会不会颤抖。

从椅子上爬下来，我又躺回到床上，睡意是没有了，可身体还是习惯就这样躺在床上——何况还不到六点，我没必要起这么早。

关大门的声音如期响起，他们离开了。

如果这几个月能有他们陪着，感觉未来也还是很值得期待，毕竟是我从没来过的上海，也是我从没到过的老家，还有我从来没见过的人，从来没接触过的职业，以及从来没经历过的生活——每一分每一秒都将会和过去完全不同。

新奇的还有他们的关系。

我不敢乱猜他们到底是什么样的关系，是刚认识的同事，以前见过的故交，一见如故的挚友，或者是情投意合的恋人。公众人物的感情世界是一个黑盒，给普通百姓看到的只有表观上的现象，从他们所形成的的效应去推测这感情的黑盒里到底是什么——惊喜礼包，还是潘多拉的魔盒。

男女朋友之间如此，更何况同性。

我是倾向于四种关系中的最后一个的，毕竟我不瞎，也不是傻子，但如果真是如此，那么他们能坚持初心这么久时间倒也是不足为奇——连爱那个人他都敢做，还有什么事不敢做？

不像我，从拿起刀到失去意识，中间经历了不止三个小时。那三个小时我就像现在这样，躺在被子里把整个人裹起来，想了许多事情，唯独没想立马做一个自我了断，其实就是因为害怕，害怕就这么死了，就真的全都完了。脑子里过电影一般是从小学到初中再到高中的辉煌成绩，一进入大学就断片——我的意识已经不想回忆起那时的场景，自动罢工了。

换句话说，我就像那个沦为庸人的英雄，只怀念着美好的从前，不敢直面现在，更没想过去展望未来。

他们互相支持着不在原地打转，我却什么也没有。

5

等回笼觉醒来已是日上三竿，演员大约是不需要回家吃饭的，他们也许会在片场的角落，偷偷把自己碗里的肉夹给对方，或者从对方杯子里抢一口饮料，也许会去附近的哪家餐馆，像普通恋人一样，美美的吃两碗面，吃些点心，一起许愿让未来的生活比蜜甜。

朱一龙说白宇很话痨，这点我是深表赞同的——只是一场莫名的初遇就让我见识了那人的活跃。据说刚见面的时候两人只是说了两句话，因为剧本的原因迟迟没法找到说话的理由，朱一龙笑白宇当时用了一个很蹩脚的由头：朱老师你抽烟吗？

话没说完就被白宇从旁边扑过来堵住嘴压了个满怀，一边假装勒住他的脖子一边念念有词：好你个朱老师竟然翻我旧账。

被欺负的人也装作很配合，在躺椅上剧烈挣扎着，我有些担心这把椅子会不会成为他们锻炼演技的陪葬品。可能是觉得我在这里不合适，打闹并没持续多久，最终还是以朱一龙不那么真诚的道歉收场。

白宇说朱一龙平时在片场很高冷，都不怎么说话，当然说这话时朱一龙本人是在反驳的，而我自然也不会相信——有距离感是真的，但那仅限于和我，整个院子里是他们此起彼伏的笑声，不加掩饰的幸福。

他们说起剧开拍时住的酒店，手舞足蹈的和我比划那几天刚熟悉时的生活。说楼下有一家面馆，每天早上朱一龙会一个人早早的去那里吃一碗热干面——那大约是武汉人的情结，因为我短暂的大学生活就是从每天早晨一碗热干面开始的。等他吃完回片场，就会看到刚从房间被扒出来的白宇还睡眼朦胧的意识乱飘，大多数情况下就错过了吃早饭的时间。

朱一龙就摸摸身边人的下巴，“以后我们一起去吃面好不好？可得早起了小白。”

那人一脸不情愿的撇撇嘴，把胡茬在人手掌心蹭了蹭，“不想早起。”

可终究还是早起了，还起的比他哥哥早。

窗外面的鸟儿叫声此起彼伏，我也没什么食欲，只是穿戴整齐便想出发去那个片场瞧一瞧，说不定还能亲眼见到演员拍戏时的样子。

听他们说的位置大概是我昨天来时看到的那几座格格不入的老旧风格的建筑物，原本以为几步路的距离我却绕了很久，昨天还够用的导航今天就像罢工了一样带我四处乱窜，不是少走了一个岔路口，就是指向一个被围起来的工地——总之不是那个建筑。想叫住一个人问问却被直接忽视，指路牌上的字也像是和我作对，牛头不对马嘴。

记得凌晨睡觉前白宇说到拍戏时粉丝探班，两只手就一直在扣扣，咂摸着字斟句酌，不知道该怎么形容“没什么人来看”，“看也是看别人”，“有点尴尬”的情景，我说心安啦，开心就行。现在想来我大约是瞌睡了——没人来怎么会开心。

我没看过两人的戏，但现在去看应该也算是粉丝探班。

路边有一个黑色的铁门被树遮挡着，里面有一个类似于海报一样的东西，看起来有些年代，彩色的印刷图都褪了色，只能微微看清上面的字，我走近瞧了一眼——“为你赴万年之约——沈巍”。

我开始想办法找到入口进去，只是里面冷冷清清的声音让我怀疑是不是走错了地方。偶尔有几个女生扎着堆走在一起，面色兴奋地讨论着什么。

那样子就好像是见到了偶像，或者见到了偶像背后的故事，那顺着她们的反方向走，是不是就能看到白宇和朱一龙？

我绕过一个喷泉后的白色建筑物，拐到一个砖红色墙壁的楼上，那是我那天看到的楼房，一群人正围着一个角落照相，那里只有一扇打开的窗，还有一小片草地，草地上蹲了一只黑猫。

“姐妹你快看大庆！”

身后一个带着和朱一龙那副眼镜一样的女孩激动地拉住了我，不顾我的疑惑开始疯狂尖叫，“我都没想到我竟然能在镇魂开机两周年活动真的到实地打卡！看不见龙哥和宇哥竟然看到了大庆！嗷！他也太可爱了吧！”

这一系列的尖叫对我来说无疑是巨大的谜题：这是什么开机两周年？龙哥和宇哥，是白宇和朱一龙吗？大庆又是谁？是那只黑猫吗？

大概是看我反应比较冷漠，她还是冷静下来试探性的问了一句，“姐妹你是镇魂女孩吗？”

镇魂女孩又是谁？

“额，我不是，我是路过的，看到这里人挺多就顺便来看看。”

实在不好意思说我听不懂，就只能把一切归因于我不是镇魂女孩，那人的眼神明显暗了下去，却还是笑着和我说，“没事姐妹，保证入股不亏，镇魂可是去年夏天的爆款呢，你不知道还真是可惜了。”

说罢还冲我挤挤眼睛，“我可是从17年3月份开拍时就已经在追两个哥哥了哦，就白宇和朱一龙，你知道的。”

17年3月开拍，主演白宇朱一龙，现在是2019年3月，我的位置，上海。

6

我不敢再待下去，毕竟这可能会增加一个女孩梦想破灭的几率——如果我真的是精神抽离出来的部分，那能看见我的就只能时同样不能被人看到的别人的精神凝集，当我在她面前消失，她自然会意识到自己是什么情况，不仅不能好好的完成周年纪念，回到本体身上的部分也会无比失落。

那是别人的梦啊，我有什么理由破坏。

找了个借口赶紧脱身的我一路小跑回到了房间，迎接我的却是一间墙壁上写着大大拆字的破房间——里面什么都没有，就像昨晚什么都没发生一样，唯一还熟悉的大概就是主房里日历上的3月23日，2017年。

是了，我知道了昨天地图几乎完全正确的原因，知道了房间整整齐齐像有人住的一样的原因，知道了白宇说09年出道时为什么会说只过去了八年多，我那是却还是在心里暗笑他数学不好。

门板这才显露出他本应有的样子——腐朽，破旧，蜘蛛网也不出所料的搭在这样那样的角落，等待着有人去把他扫下来，昨天的躺椅早都成了门后的一对烂木头，挣扎着和泥土融为一体，不用两人在上面闹腾，都能直接化成灰。

他们两人是精神抽离已经是板上钉钉的事情，我第一次精神凝结竟然就直接回到了两年前的目的地也已成为既定事实，让我感到疑惑的大约就是他们为什么会在出名之后仍然渴望回到17年的初遇？又为什么只是一个早晨的时间，我就从2017年的意识形态返回到了2019年的意识形态？

我能感觉到精神的气息在变弱，周围的环境特征也不再那么明显，空气里开始有了刺鼻的气味，尽管和平时的苯酚味道不同，但我知道我又要回到病房了。

我想起之前训练精神凝结时医生的话语：精神抽离的部分可以跟随周围精神的意识转移而转移，也会跟随别的精神的意识销毁而销毁。后半句大约就是我意识到我是精神抽离而发生意识销毁，因此周围发现我是的其他精神也会因此意识销毁，那前半句呢？

“英雄失去理想,蜕作庸人,可厌的夸耀着当年的功勋。”

他们是不可能成为庸人的，如今的盛夏遗潮就是当年他们努力的真实写照，他们为什么会回到过去我不得而知，但他们为什么离开过去我想我是知道的——盛夏会过去，因为未来会有更好的盛夏，他们愿意离开，才不会被困在过去。

7

但我大约是被困住了，白色的墙壁包裹着我，我闻到的味道不是消毒水，而是防腐剂——准确的说，大概是福尔马林。

我的本体赤裸着全身躺在手术台上，手腕上的红色痕迹尤为明显，房间外是拿着什么文件已经泣不成声的父母。

看来我成功了，我只是又去人间走了一遭。

只是他们永远不会知道我的第一次精神凝集已经成功，更不会知道我第一次就回到了过去，也不会知道我遇见了什么。

如果我没成功，我是否能作为一个17年就知道两人的老粉，看他们站在花路上并肩前行？

视野在模糊，我只看到了文件上的几个大字：

遗体捐献协议书。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 是突然想到的这样一个设定：  
如果一个人迫切的想要到哪个地方去，无论曾经去没去过，精神都会从本体中抽出一部分产生精神凝集。这个现象众所周知并且正在研究。  
就是精神能看见正常人和其他精神，而正常人只能看见正常人。  
精神不会意识到自己是精神凝集除非发现一些不正常的事情，比如发现别人看不见自己，或者发现能看见自己的人是精神凝集。他的本体也意识不到自己发生了精神抽离，只能通过检查精神域的活跃度来判断是否发生过精神凝集。  
一旦精神意识到自己是本体抽离出来的，就会慢慢回到本体中去。
> 
> 然后文章里的白叔和龙哥是因为怀念17年刚拍戏时的自由和无所顾忌，还有比较平凡的生活才产生凝集回到17年的，又是因为相通了，认为当下和未来更值得期待，所以发生了意识转移。主人公我本是想去奶奶住的地方看看，但潜意识认为是想回到奶奶去世那一年，所以恰好回到了17年遇上了两人，后来又随着两人意识转移而转移，到了2019年的上海。当然，我的确是已经自杀成功了的。


End file.
